Who are you?
by nastazia indark
Summary: Canada has a few problems on gaining attention.First Hetalia short fic.


Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters mentioned.  
It's a pretty short story, but it's my first fic on Hetalia. Poor Canada-kun, I totally sympathize with him ;u; anywayyyy,I hope you like it!

* * *

"H-Hello there…  
Hello?"

Canada sighed. For one more time, he had entered the room where the others were and everyone was ignoring him. England was trying to punch France, France was trying to kick England's guts, China was trying to look away from Russia's scary smile and America was…his usual self.

How did it come to this, he didn't knew. He was always in the shadow of his brother. Whenever he tried to make his existence known, everyone was forgetting about him. Even his own bear seemed to be ignorant of him. Speaking of the devil…

"Who are you?", the little bear shifted its gaze up.  
"I-It's me, your owner. Canada!"

_That's enough!_, Canada thought. _I have to make them notice me now._Then, the idea dawned on his head. He would try to ask advice from all of them on how he could make himself more noticeable.

"Oh-kay!"

With a deep breath, he walked up to America. If there was someone most suitable to teach him, that would be America. But he was busy explaining why he should be the hero of the expedition against the Axis.

"Eeeeh…C-can I ask you something?"  
"Suuuure!"  
"I..I want to be more noticeable…Any advice?"  
"Just one. Be awesome like me and you'll be fine!"

_So much for your help, America._

Next were England and France, which were busy exchanging slaps across each other's faces. With a cough –to be exact, with many coughs- , he made them stop on their tracks and pay attention to him.

"E-excuse me, gentlemen…"  
"Who are you, again?" France asked, looking at Canada curiously.  
"I-I'm Canada…"  
"Oh, right…And what would you like?", England asked, while glaring at France. Apparently he wanted to keep on his attempt at kicking his ass.  
"You see…I just want to…to be more noticeable. W-what should I do?"  
"JUST DON'T BE LIKE HIM!" the two of them said in unison, pointing at each other.

_Oh, good. At least they agreed on something for once._

Sighing deeply, Canada took off to consult Russia. Unfortunately, his three followers who seemed ready to die weren't too much of a good omen. Apparently, Russia wasn't in a good mood today. And he was scary enough when he was in a good mood, let alone now…

Nevertheless, Canada walked up to Russia, avoiding the signs of danger.

"R-Russia-san…"

Russia's smile was enough to make him turn around and run off. And his guess was, that everyone else around had the same opinion.

"N-nevermind…hehe…" he said, and stepped away, trembling.

_Jeez…Is everyone in his own little world today?_

His last hope was China. Yes, China was a person to whom you could easily talk to. Apparently, it was his last resort, as well. He approached him from behind, but China was busy with his lunch.

"H-hello, China-kun?"  
"Aru…Who are you?"  
"C-Canada!"  
"Oh, I see! Can I help you?"

Canada sighed. "You see…people won't ever notice me. A-and I want some advice on how they will notice me more…"

No sooner had he finished his sentence, and China had spaced off, focusing on his food. After a while he remembered something and turned to Canada.

"Eeeeeh…would you like some?"

Instead of a response, Canada took off the room. It was rare for him to feel angry, but this time he felt really mad because of the others ignoring him. He was ready to leave for home, when he heard a childish voice calling him out.

"Canada-san!"  
"Eeeeh? Y-you recognize me?" he asked, startled. The little boy turned out to be Sealand, that little kid that no one accepts as a country.  
"Of course I do! But why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in the conference room with the others?"

Canada looked away. "Hmph…Like they'd notice me…"

Sealand looked at him, smiling in understanding. "I know Canada-kun…I know. But leaving will only make matters worse."

He snapped. "But what matters if I go in there again? They won't even notice I'm in the same room! No one would notice."  
"I would!" the little boy answered honestly.

Canada saw the kid's honest smile and smiled back. "Yush! Then I shall go back there and make them notice me!"

Sealand lifted his thumb and nodded. "Yes! Go in there and show them what you have, sir!"

Canada smiled and with his bear in his arms set off for the room again. He opened the door with a loud thump, making everyone turn around and look at him with curiosity. He then took a deep breath and looked at them.

"Well, well! Hello everyone! At least, this time you took notice of me! I assure you that from now on, that's what it's going to be! Any questions?"

Silence fell upon the room.

"Well, anything?"

Finally, England looked at him and asked him a question.

"Eeeeh…Who are you, again?"


End file.
